The Haunting of Elm Manor
The Haunting of Elm Manor is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-eighth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Historical Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Upon Ramirez's report, the player and Jones went to a mansion in Elm street to collect the body of Hector Fernandez, who was found dead, crushed by a chandelier in the mansion. The killer turned out to be the victim's wife, Gloria Fernandez. Gloria explained that a few years back, when Aurelio (the Fernandez's baby boy) died, Hector lied to everyone and said that their house was haunted and that it had killed their baby. One night when Hector was drunk, he admitted to Gloria that he was not watching Aurelio like he was supposed to, and that Aurelio was crawling around the house, and accidentally slipped and fell from the top landing onto the stairs. Since Hector could not remember telling the truth, Gloria decided to give him a drug that made him believe that the house was really haunted. Day by day, Hector became more and more scared, and when the time was right, Gloria took the opportunity and killed her husband by crushing him under a chandelier. Judge Hall sentenced Gloria to life in jail. Summary Victim *'Hector Fernandez' (found crushed to death by a chandelier) Murder Weapon *'Chandelier' Killer *'Gloria Fernandez' Suspects Margaret case 28.png|Margaret Littlewood Camilla Brown.png|Camilla Brown Father Von Pratt.png|Father Von Pratt Gloria Fernandez.png|Gloria Fernandez Charles Parker case28.png|Charles Parker Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with petroleum jelly. *The killer has gardening skills. *The killer uses bobby pins. *The killer's blood type is A+. *The killer wears a cross. Crime Scenes C28CS1A.png|Haunted House C28CS1B.jpg|East Wing C28CS2A.png|Chapel C28CS2B.jpg|Pews C28CS3A.jpg|Greenhouse C28CS3B.jpg|Raised Beds Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Haunted House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Basket; Victim identified: Hector Fernandez; New Suspect: Margaret Littlewood) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Chandelier; Attribute: The killer is in contact with petroleum jelly) *Talk to Margaret, the victim's neighbor. (Prerequisite: Haunted House investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Chapel) *Examine Basket. (Result: Family Photo; New Suspect: Camilla Brown) *Question Camilla about her job as the victim's housekeeper. (Prerequisite: Family Photo found) *Investigate Chapel. (Clue: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Mysterious Device; New Suspect: Father Von Pratt) *Quiz Father Von Pratt about the mysterious device you found. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Device restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Gloria about her husband's death. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pews) *Investigate Pews. (Prerequisite: Gloria interrogated; Clues: Chest, Note) *Examine Chest. (Result: Death Register) *Ask Margaret about details concerning the Fernandez's baby's death. (Prerequisite: Death Register found) *Examine Note. (Result: String of Numbers) *Analyze String of Numbers. (00:30:00) *Quiz Father Von Pratt about the large sums the victim paid him. (Prerequisite: String of Numbers analyzed) *Investigate Greenhouse. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Mortar, Flower Bouquet) *Examine Mortar. (Result: Plant Substance) *Analyze Plant Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has gardening skills) *Examine Flower Bouquet. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00; New Suspect: Charles Parker) *Interrogate Charles about his flower bouquet for Gloria. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Old Photograph. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Result: Daguerreotype) *Question Camilla about the centuries old photograph you found. (Prerequisite: Daguerreotype unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: East Wing; Profile updated: Camilla has gardening skills) *Investigate East Wing. (Clue: Hidden Trap) *Examine Hidden Trap. (Result: Bobby Pin) *Analyze Bobby Pin. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses bobby pins; Profiles updated: Margaret uses bobby pins, Camilla uses bobby pins, Gloria uses bobby pins) *Investigate Raised Beds. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Garden Knife, Creepy Whistle) *Examine Garden Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) *Analyze Creepy Whistle. (00:30:00) *Quiz Charles over the ghost whistle which belongs to him. (Prerequisite: Creepy Whistle analyzed; Profiles updated: Charles has gardening skills, Gloria has gardening skills) *Talk to Gloria about her possible love affair with Charles. (Prerequisite: Charles interrogated) *Examine Desk Drawer. (All tasks before must be done first; Result: Photograph) *Analyze Photograph. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a cross; Profiles updated: Margaret uses petroleum jelly, Von Pratt uses petroleum jelly; Gloria uses petroleum jelly; Charles uses petroleum jelly) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Charles Parker. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Greenhouse. (Prerequisite: Charles interrogated Clue: Pile of Dirt and Flowers) *Examine Pile of Dirt and Flowers. (Result: Pollen Vial) *Give the pollen vial to Charles Parker. (Prerequisite: Pollen Vial found; Reward: 200 XP) *Ask Margaret Littlewood what is wrong. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Haunted House. (Prerequisite: Margaret interrogated; Clue: Powder Pot) *Examine Powder Pot. (Result: Powder Sample) *Analyze Powder Sample. (03:00:00) *Give the analysis results to Margaret Littlewood. (Prerequisite: Powder Sample analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Fathen Von Pratt what is wrong. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Chapel. (Prerequisite: Von Pratt interrogated; Clue: Fabric Pieces) *Examine Fabric Pieces. (Result: Kite) *Give the kite to Father Von Pratt. (Prerequisite: Kite restored; Reward: Angel Hair, Angel Outfit) *Move on to a new crime! (2 stars) Trivia *The name of this case and the manor itself may be references to the 1984 American horror slasher film, A Nightmare on Elm Street. *This case, A Russian Case, Family Blood, Murder on Campus, The Scent of Death and A Brave New World are the only six cases of Grimsborough in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *In the Raised Bed scene, the text on the Chinese Lantern is 簡単, meaning "simple", a reference to the maker of the game, Pretty Simple. Although it is a Chinese lantern the text is in Japanese, in Chinese it would be 簡單 (traditional) or 简单 (simplified). Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Historical Center